


High School Really Sucks Sometimes

by shardsoflilium



Series: The Adventures of Freckles and Pony Boy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And Jean does it right back, Bad Days, Blow Jobs, Cookies, Established Relationship, Frottage, Jean has asthma, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marco is a total NERD, Marco makes Jean a happy camper, Size Difference, i guess, movies - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsoflilium/pseuds/shardsoflilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has a horrible day at school, and he needs some severe care from his boyfriend Marco who makes him cookies and also conveniently makes him shake.</p><p>(This was supposed to be fluffy not smutty I swear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Really Sucks Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I want to kiss Jean, but I also want to kiss Marco. I can't choose so I make them kiss each other. :)
> 
> Btw, sorry, I wrote too much, again.
> 
> This portrait basically inspired Marco for me a bit http://eatingdrawingreading.tumblr.com/post/139332211044/im-like-feeling-intense-art-farts-right-now-on

A huge wave passed overhead, and with no time for anything but to stare, a two-tone haired teen gaped up in complete awe. The day had begun with a thundering rain; the sky was heavy with grey clouds, the air was so thick in humidity he could probably choke on it, and of course, he woke up 50 minutes late. He missed his bus, and in haste, forgot to eat breakfast. After waiting some more due time for the next bus, he realized he couldn’t quite remember if he had brought his math binder with him.

The wall of water was only there for a second, but after his eyes blinked by reflex, he saw nothing but the lines of falling rain. A moment later, bit by bit, he felt the heavy water seeping through his clothes, soaking him down to the insides of his shoes.

“ ** _GOD_ **_Damn_ garbage truck”, he scowled quietly to himself and crossed his arms violently across his chest with a huff as he watched the offending machine speed off down the street.

His golden eyes were smoldering, and he couldn’t rip the menacing look off of his face. Not even when the next bus arrived.

He knew he was late to school, he was hungry, his hair was definitely ruined, he might not get his homework grade in a certain class he isn’t doing too well in, and _for fuck’s sake_ his sopping converses were echoing their squeaks throughout the entire interior of the bus.

Jean took a seat near the middle of the vehicle, due to all of the front and back seats being taken, and placed his bag into his lap to supervise it. He can have a shitty start to his day, but he isn’t going to be robbed. Reaching into a side compartment, he had to shift uncomfortably between the people seated next to him as he took out his phone, quickly checking for any moisture, and clicked the screen to life.

“Oh! How nice, so great. _Just real fucking great_ ”, he hissed to himself as he looked onto the notifications, not noticing the disapproving glares he was receiving for his language.

For one, no messages from his boyfriend that typically tells him good morning.

Two, his teacher texted to let him know to make sure to do all the EVENS of the calculus problems. He had no homework, and even _if_ he had brought the binder, he did all the odds.

Three, his mom texted him a picture with the caption ‘Did you forget this or is it your extra one?’, it said.

It was a picture of his inhaler.

No, it isn’t the extra one.

***

Moist air flowed through his lungs like old lobster bisque, his watch read 2 minutes to make it to 1st period on the 5th floor in time, and a rising sense of anxiety from his lowering grades was _the_ worst start to a morning in his entire life.

He reached the top floor of the school building in record time, hands grasping onto his knees while he wheezed, and decided he needed to sit down. Jean sat a few paces from his classroom door, so he decided he’d get up when the teacher was coming to close it at the start of class. He lowered himself to the top step, moving aside for any passing students, and tried to clear out his breathing.

He shoulders began shaking with his gasps, and he silently chanted to himself, _‘Calm down, you can do it, everything will be okay’._ Jean kept pushing air in and out of his lungs uncomfortably, and he silently wondered how absolutely SOL he is right now. The nurse’s office was 4 floors away, he had a phone but he couldn’t talk without gasping and sounding like a dying fish, and texting was so unreliable because he didn’t know _who_ was at their phone right now, or if they could come to his rescue immediately.

 _‘Shit! Breathe now, think later!’_ , he immediately snapped himself back into it as he almost felt dizzy enough to lay across the stairs.

What had he done last time again? In through the nose 1, 2, 3, 4, out through pursed lips 5, 6, 7, 8-

“Hey! Jean, there you are,” a gentle voice called out, “I was worried! You missed homero-“,

Jean could only muster up so much strength to lift his heavy head and look up. Being in such a weak state, he’d only raise his head for one person.

“ _Babe_ ”, he barely pushed out past his lips as he continued to wheeze, and reminded himself that he really shouldn’t try talking right now.

“ **Oh! Jean, oh my god!** ”, Marco cried out as he hastily rummaged into the side pocket of his bag to pull out an inhaler. He brought it to Jeans lips and helped him get in puff after puff. Breathing in and out along with him, he rubbed Jean’s back soothingly, a concerned expression plastered on his lovely freckled face.

The two of them ignored the tardy bell as it resounded down the halls, and Marco shifted himself to shield Jean and his bag from the rushing students of their school. Marco felt his heart hurt at the sight of his boyfriend. At first glance he didn’t look different; the shaved sides of his hair was the same, his pointy nose still jutted out in the air, and his outfit was just a leather jacket, jeans, and chuck taylors.

But up close; the long blonde layer of hair he had sat lifeless on his forehead, his clothes and back pack were damp, his eyes looked so sad and frustrated with heavy bags underneath them, and all he could do was clutch to the inhaler and lean onto Marco. Jean was a bit grateful his hands didn’t shake quite as badly, so he didn’t look as pitiful as he felt.

As his lungs seemed to clear up more, Marco put the inhaler back into his bag, and turned towards him, “Better?”

“Yeah”, Jean rasped out

Marco furrowed his brow, “Where’s your inhaler?”

He took in a deep breath of air, “Home”

“Wha-? Why is-“

“Forgot.” _Huff_ “By accident.” _Huff_ “Bad morning. Whatthefuckever.”, he gasped with each word, letting the last sentence be rushed out as he headed for another breath.

“Alright, alright, sorry. Stop talking, I don’t want you to wear yourself out”, Jean raised a finger to signify he was about to make a new point (probably to say he could handle it, even if it nearly killed him) but Marco frowned and grabbed onto his hand, “Argue with me later, breathe now”

Jean rolled his eyes, but continued to take deeper breaths. Even if his face didn’t show it, he was both excited and relieved to see Marco there. His lungs felt like they were collapsing, but the way Marco stood there at the bottom of the steps, illuminated from behind by the school step lights, in a soft green sweater, jeans, and his own chucks, Jean felt as if he were visited by an angel.

And angels were beautiful and amazing. And perfect. And they probably texted back, speaking of which, “Why didn’t you text me this morning?”, Jean asked

Marco’s spine perked up, and he looked suddenly remorseful, “Aww! I’m so sorry, Jean, I woke up super late and I was rushing around like crazy”

Jean nodded, “Me too-“, he barely spoke out until he was wracked with a harsh cough. He cleared his throat and let himself bark a bit more to alleviate the tension in his chest, making his boyfriend quickly pat his back to sooth him.

Marco shifted in waiting while his boyfriend collected himself, and then adjusted his slightly crooked glasses, which immediately caught Jean’s attention. He gestured towards the mussed up frame instead of forcing himself to speak the question. Marco only sighed.

“Well, uh, this morning, I stopped by that coffee shop, the one on 23rd,” he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Eren was there and he was playing around, took my phone as a joke or whatever, you know, and when I tried to snatch it back he accidently kinda elbowed my face pretty hard. That’s also why I didn’t text you, I was about to but, uh, yeah”

Jean’s chest immediately puffed out as if he was ready to fight the Jaeger kid already, but Marco panicked and waved his hands quickly, “Ah! No, Jean, I promise it’s okay, I’m fine. It barely even hurt. You know how he is, he didn’t mean it”

His amber orbs seethed with anger but he let the tension leave his shoulders for a moment. He’d have to get that stupid brat for it later. Smacking his boyfriend? His gorgeous freckled cute-ass boyfriend? Unacceptable. Let alone to hit him hard enough to make his glasses _crooked_. Oh hell no. Jean impulsively removed the glasses with care to check for any bruises or marks on his face, taking Marco’s gentle chin in hand to move his face through his boyfriend’s inspection. Jean found nothing but it still pissed him off, and Marco rolled his eyes at Jean’s fretting.

What’d everyone want to be around his boyfriend for? Why’d he have to suffer from that impulsive idiot? It’s unfair. Ridiculous. Marco is the definition of kind and gentle. He wore adorable wire frame glasses, loved thick sweaters, baked cookies, got amazing grades, was co-president of the sign language club, and acted like a counselor to all of his friends. Why was he the target of pain, honestly? Jean’s thoughts were still spiraling, until he felt a soft hand lay onto his.

Marco broke his boyfriend’s Eren-fueled-anger to take his glasses back, “Jean I promise, I’m fine, but we should probably get to class now,” he said as he looked over his shoulder towards the open door to where their lesson was probably soon to start, “You feelin’ up for it?”

Jean gave a reluctant nod, and made to sit himself up and stand, the two of them heading into their first class of the day, College English Literature. Marco and Jean entered the class together quietly, hands joined, breathing steady, and taking their seats in the back.

Right after them followed their teacher, Mr. Smith. He was a stern but devilishly handsome teacher in his late 20’s. Tons of girls (and even a few guys) opted to take the class merely for staring at him while he lectured. Nobody ever talked about the work load, or how impossible it was to please him with an essay. Typical.

“Just because I was late coming in, does not mean I did not witness your tardiness, Mr. Bott and Mr. Kirstein.”

The two boys groaned and Marco flopped into his chair while Jean did the same, though noticeably more noisy. He followed up by propping his arms onto the table and crashing his forehead down onto his wrists. Marco turned over to him, “You okay?”

“ _Mmfh_ ”, Jean grunted in reply

Today was going to be a long _long_ day.

***

And a long day, it was.

In French, Jean tried to ask his teacher, Monsieur Ackerman, if he was able to stay after school and help him cover some of the structure materials from the previous Friday. In response he only got a sharp glare and a, “Ça vaut-tu la peine de faire ça?”

Jean only stared at him dumbfounded, “What does that even mean?”

The rest of the class responded in giggles, and Monsieur Ackerman seemed to grind his teeth while he gave Jean the stare down of life until he took his seat again.

***

In Band, Jean was stuck with getting the crappy stand today. As he shifted his music the metal stand thought it’d be fun to move along with his movements, making him struggle endlessly with the damned thing.

He was all the way back in the trumpet section, and due to some blockhead’s stand, he couldn’t see Marco and sign to him in class. Then, Mrs. Brzenska had him play his solo, and of course, he chipped the high note, making it skip through a few partials at the end. And of course it made Christa, who sat right next to him, begin snorting until she almost dropped her mute.

After what felt like forever, their teacher finally left the Clarinets and Trumpets alone to tend to the French Horns, and now Marco had the chance to shift and look around the damn stand, and quickly signed to Jean, _“Everything okay?,_ he questioned as he shifted his clarinet over onto his lap.

Jean could only sigh and mouth along with his fingers, “ _Worse than before”_

_“It’ll be okay, I’ll text you later”_

Jean gave a nod.

He hoped he was right.

***

In Forensics he was without Marco, and internally groaned, as his psychotically energetic teacher buzzed around the class room, describing how to find the height of a victim based off of blood spatter. He ground his hands into his eyes, wanting to rub out the entire school and never have to return again.

“Alright guys, pass up the blood alcohol sheets!”, she roared from her desk as she shuffled some papers.

Jean furrowed his brow and turned to his friend next to him, “Hey, Connie, what’s she mean blood alcohol sheet?”

Connie gave a frown and scratched his buzzed hair, “ ‘Dunno, hey….Hey! Sasha, what’s the blood sheet thing Ms. Zoe mentioned?”

Sasha turned around from in front of them and whipped her long hair over a shoulder, “Mmmf?”, she garbled against a cheek full of…what smelled like ham?

“What’s the thing she told us to turn in?”, Connie asked a little more impatient this time.

Sasha made a sound of recognition and rushed herself into swallowing all the food, “She gave it to us last week, but she kept forgetting to pick it up, so it’s due now, I guess”

Welp. There goes another homework grade.

Connie sighed in relief, “Oh good! I was worried it was something I didn’t do”,

“Right?”, Sasha replied with a chortle as she reached into her folder to pull out the work sheet.

Looks like Jean was the only one who forgot.

***

In Calculus, Jean stared at his phone. Waiting and waiting for that text Marco promised him. Sure, he was supposed to be in art right now, but he could at least shoot a quick text! Drop a brush and grab the phone already!

“ **Kirstein!** ”, a deep voice rumbled from up front. Jean hastily sat up, and zeroed his eyes onto the angry mug his teacher wore, “Let me have the phone now and you pick it up at the end of the day, or you keep it and let me write you up”.

Jean groaned loudly and gave a small thrash that was rather childish, then rose his body reluctantly to pass his device over to Mr. Shadis.

So much for Marco’s text.

***

Jean walked into the cafeteria, eyes heavy with disappointment, feet dragging behind him, and with empty hands because he forgot money and a prepared lunch. He reached the south end of the large alcove, spotting the full table with Marco and a single empty seat on the end.

Right before Jean could flop himself onto the stool, a thick head of chocolate locks entered his vision and nearly knocked Marco to the ground with its astounding velocity. Eren howled with laughter at Marco’s flustered face and immediately tried to engage in conversation, and conveniently didn’t notice the amber eyed teen who’d just about had it. Jean immediately began to seethe, and stomped over to the teen, smacking the back of his head.

“ _Fuck_! What the hell was that for, horse face?”

“One, messing up Marco’s glasses”, he growled.

Eren started flubbing over his words, “W-w-w, A-a, B-b-but that was an acc-“

He cut him off with a stiff hand onto his shoulder, and a sharp scowl, “ ** _Two_** ,” he enunciated with distain, “You’re in my spot, and I’ll be damned if this fucking day gets _any_ worse”, Jean harshly shoved Eren from his spot and wrapped an arm around Marco’s waist while he took his rightful seat. Marco blushed both at the contact, but also at the fact that now their entire table and a few neighboring tables were all watching the exchange.

“You owe him a new pair, _Jaeger_ ”, he spat out.

Eren stared at him dumfounded for a moment, “ _Shit_ ”, he mumbled breathlessly, “Fine, I’ll get him a new pair it’s okay, jeeze”

“No, no, Eren, it’s fine!”, Marco called out from behind Jean’s shoulder. He pushed Jean’s arm from around him (albeit reluctantly) and stood up from his seat to help Eren up from the ground, “You don’t owe me anything, these are fine just by themselves”

Jean immediately scoffed, “Why are you helping _him_ up?”

“You shouldn’t have pushed him down, Jean. Everything’s okay, I know you’ve had a bad day”, he helped Eren stand with no effort, “but don’t make someone else’s day suck just because yours does”

The stallion stared up at his boyfriend, completely aghast, but Marco looked away, a little embarrassed. His choice of words weren’t intended to sound so…..judgy? Harsh? Eren flicked his sharp eyes between the two and pursed his lips a bit, “I’m sorry about your glasses Marco, and uh, sorry for taking your seat….”

But his words just floated up into the air and out the open window, cause Jean was too busy being surprised at what Marco said, and at the fact that Eren hadn’t launched a punch at him.

“I’m just gonna, go to the other table, I really don’t want to start anything, Jean. My mom got pissed about all the fights so…..yeah”

Jean only cleared his throat, “Oh, uh, alright, well, _ahem_ ”, he slowly lowered back down to his seat and Eren made his way over to a smaller table with Armin, Mikasa, and Annie. When Eren sat, Mikasa sent a daring glare in Jean’s direction that was so evil, it had him facing the other way faster than lightning.

Marco slid down next to him, and leaned onto Jean’s arm, “Uh, sorry, Jean…”

“For what?”, Jean asked as he peered past his shoulder to see Marco’s big brown doe eyes looking forlorn, and he couldn’t help but feel horrible and immature, and stupid and, and, “Just, _mmf,_ ” he started rubbing over his face in irritation, “No, no, don’t apologize, you were right I’m sor-“

Marco raised a soft hand to stop Jean’s furious ones, “No, no it’s fine. What I said was too harsh, I haven’t thought at all about your day, you haven’t even told me what happened, yet. You’re allowed to get a little upset”,

“I know, but I like, shoved him, and just, arghh”, he started harshly rubbing again, “I didn’t even want to fight, I don’t know what I’m doing. You were right, babe, I shouldn’t be messing up his day, or even daring to make _my own_ day worse, for that matter”,

Marco nodded and chewed onto his lip thoughtfully, “Did you get my text?”

The poor freckled boy leapt in his chair at a sudden guttural groan, “Shadis fuckin’ took my phone last period!”

Marco quickly tried to placate him, “Hey, hey, it’s okay, I only just sent it. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over after school since your day is going so badly? Or like just if you can, cause if you’re busy that’s okay. It could be relaxing and we can talk everything over some cookies and tea and stuff….watch a movie….cuddle or whatever, I dunno? I think that’s something you n-”,

Jean let out a long low sigh of relief, “ _Oh my god_ , please, can I? I need that right now, so bad”

Marco grinned and blushed while he wrapped an arm around Jean’s, “You know how much my mom loves when you come over”

Jean nodded and Marco leaned over to peck Jean’s forehead.

“By the way….where’s your lunch?”

“Forgot my money _and_ lunch bag”, Jean muttered in defeat while he rested his head onto his palm.

“Oh wow, today _really isn’t_ your day, is it?”, Marco leaned up to kiss Jean’s cheek, which earned a whistle from Connie across the table, and a light pink to dust over his boyfriend’s ears, “Well, that’s okay, because I made an extra Nutella pita, and it has your name written all over it”

***

The front door to Marco’s house swung shut behind them and Jean kicked off his shoes at the door next to Marco’s bigger ones. The two boys had barely taken two steps across the mat when small scuffling and scratching noises were echoing around the corner, and in bounded Marco’s black lab, eager to share some love.

“Hey girl!”, he called out gently and lowered to a knee so he could hug her. Marco’s big hands ruffled her floppy ears and scratched softly at the one spot that made her lay down and bare her tummy in a silent plead for belly rubs.

Jean came up next to them on his knees and wrapped his arm around the dog, instantly feigning crying, “ _Leila_ , I wish you came to school _with me_ , only you understand me,” he mumbled as he jerked his head to avoid the dog’s long tongue, letting out fake sobs for effect, “Today has been so horrible and stupid!”, he cried out and began rubbing her belly, making her lay back and enjoy the pampering.

Marco rose with a light chuckle, “Yeah, I’ll leave you with your, ah, therapist while I go make the cookies, then”, he lightly tapped his way into the kitchen. On the center island he saw a small note from his mom, saying she’d gone out to spend time with some friends and would be back the next day.

If she isn’t here then he can just let Jean stay and he’ll cook for the both of them. Marco was an only child, and his mom was a kind single mother who looked to go out and have fun and maybe meet a few people. She’d struggled with doing so after Marco’s father died when Marco was only about 10, so he smiled down onto the paper, knowing that she was out enjoying herself. And now he can, too.

“Hey, Jean?”, Marco called out over his shoulder.

The soft muttering in the background ceased, “Yeah?”

“Wanna spend the night?”

“Yeah, sure, lemme text my mom”,

“Mm’kay, if you wanna get more comfortable, just go into my room shower or something and look through the drawers, leave today’s clothes in the laundry room”,

“Alright”,

Marco went ahead to make himself busy with setting up batter for chocolate chip and sugar cookies, making two separate bowls. He skittered around the kitchen grabbing whisks, spoons, pans, platters, and other things to make the best cookies he could. He knew how much Jean needed the pick-me-up.

He’d seen his boyfriend’s grades last week when they were given their quarterly grade report. His grades weren’t perfect, but they were far from bad, so Marco didn’t totally understand why he beat himself up so much over school grades. It all came a bit easy for Marco, so he figured he may just have a bit of a skewed view on it. But, Jean was distraught over grades, he had an asthma episode, and it seemed that he encountered issues throughout the day that he still hasn’t heard about, yet.

On top of it all, he was staying at his mother’s for the week since he ran from his dad’s house after a horrible fight that resulted in a ripped shirt, and Jean calling him to cry over the phone at 1 in the morning. It seemed as though a lot of things were just piling up for him, and he needed deliverance in the shape of a tall freckled boyfriend holding a plate of cookies.

Marco emptied the ingredients into the bowl and made a nasty face with his tongue poking out of the corner of his lips at the sensation of egg getting stuck to his finger. As he made the two bowls, he listened to the sound of Jean praising Leila for being such a good dog and loving him around the corner, and couldn’t hold back his smile. Jean was so sweet in his own pompous energetic way, sometimes.

The freckled cutie smiled to himself, visualizing how adorable his boyfriend would’ve probably looked as he laid sprawled out on the floor with the big lab tucked into his side. Before he even knew it, a small giggle released itself and he was visited by images of Leila and Jean being happy, and Marco joining in while showering the two with kisses.

He was stirring away when he felt lean arms wrap around his waist, and looked over his shoulder, only to be met with Jean’s soft lips. The kiss caught him off guard, and he blushed wildly while he made a small sound in the back of his throat.

Jean just smiled and nuzzled his neck, “You’re so cute. Thank you for this…so much”

Marco recovered and grinned softly, “It’s nothing, really….” He trailed off sheepishly.

“No, no, c’mon, it’s really great. I don’t deserve such an amazing boyf-“

“Hey!”, Marco interjected unapprovingly, but gently, “Don’t say that, you deserve everything good just as much as I do, and we’re good for each other and that’s that.”

Jean grinned into his neck and placed a warm kiss there, “Okay, sorry, no more negative talk until I go home…”, his words trailed off with his hands as they started roaming Marco’s sides.

Marco scrunched his nose, “How about no more negative talk in general-“, but he was cut off as one of Jean’s fingers passed over his tickle spot, making him sputter on his words and instantly put the bowl down onto the counter so he didn’t involuntarily drop it.

“Oh! Wait, sorry, I actually wasn’t trying to tickle you this time”, Jean said as he removed his hands.

Marco continued to giggle hard enough for his ears to be tinged pink, “I-it’s okay, Jean”

Hmmm, there it was again. Even though it didn’t bother him before, it kept happening lately, and now he was a bit curious. Jean raised a brow and waited for Marco to calm down before he spoke up while chewing onto his lip, “Why do you always do that?”

Marco continued to stir the bowl and steadily added chocolate chips into it, “Hm? Do what?”

“Just call me Jean”

He froze, confused, “What do you mean?”

“I mean…like”, he took a deep breath, almost regretting bringing this up in case it wasn’t as important as he thought seconds ago, “I call you babe, sometimes, but you just call me Jean”

Marco blushed a bit, “Well, I mean, if you want me to call you…babe, I can, ah, do it…too? I just hadn’t thought of doing it myself, not much at least…”

Jean shook his head, “No, no, no, I mean like, do it cause you want to, not because _I_ do.”

“So you want me to?”, he asked as he quirked a brow.

Now Jean got to blush, “I-, mmm, I d-don’t…know? It just sounds, formal ish. If you’re uncomfortable then like don’t say it, but if you _want_ to say it, then you can”,

Marco grinned and put a hand onto his hip when he turned to make eye contact with his boyfriend, “What do you want, Jean? You can just say that you want me to, you know?”

“I know.”

“….Then, what will it be? Like what?”

“What like what?”

“Oh my god, Jean, stop making this more complicated than it needs to be. What do you want me to call you? Baby, babe, baby boy, cutie, sweetheart, handsome, honey, lovely, beautiful, boo, bun, or love, or sexy, wait no too raunchy, or sweetie? I don’t know…”

The barrage of options only seemed to further overwhelm the poor teen, and he ran his fingers through his hair in a frenzy as his face blushed with a newfound passion at the names, “I-I don’t know!”

“Well, I guess you could say honey works, cause of your eyes”, he mentioned with a hand on his chin, observing his boyfriend like he was imagining him wearing the pet name and weighing out his options, “Baby boy sounds too kinky, cutie is too small for you, and handsome works, but if I say it I feel like I desperate housewife…”

Jean broke out into a laugh, his cheeks still an astounding crimson from both the names and Marco’s sweeping eyes, “Whatever it is, don’t call me boo.”

Marco let loose a few giggles alongside him, “Okay, I’ll have to think about it. You can go ahead and pick out a movie for later, though. The cookies will be about 15 more minutes.”

Jean nodded, shoulders still shaking with some chuckles of his own, “Any preferences?”

“Nuh-uh! This is a cool off day for you, not me. You pick out whatever, and I’ll watch it with you”

And with that, Jean nodded and headed off into the living room. Marco couldn’t fight the giddy sensation swirling in his stomach, looking at Jean make his way into the room, wearing Marco’s warm viridian sweater that stretched down about mid-thigh only revealing the edge of Jean’s boxers. He wanted to snuggle against him already, but calmed himself down, using the baking sheets and pans as a distraction.

At the last beep of the oven’s timer signifying it was set, Marco excused himself to change his clothes. Jean gave an absent minded, “S’ okay”, and continued looking over the movies he had. Marco sure did have a lot of horror movies, he noticed. The guy was fuzzy, cute, and sweet, but he was also super brave. Jean immediately pushed The Descent to the side, having only seen about half of the movie was enough to ruin his life.

He settled on something more harmless _, The Goblet of Fire_. Harry Potter always wins.

Behind him, he heard the collective sound of Marco’s heavy footsteps on the stairs along with Leila’s skittering. The two came into the living room, and Leila hopped over to Jean to litter him with kisses and licks while Marco came to sit on the couch, “So, what are we watching?”

Jean let loose a laugh as he hugged Leila close to him, “Uh, Goblet of Fire, I wanna watch Voldey breathe on Potter’s face dramatically”

“Don’t we all?”, Marco shifted around and grabbed a few blankets and pillows from the other chairs, “Okay Leila, your session’s over. C’mere”, he said as he patted the spot on the couch.

Jean smiled while he admired the plain shirt Marco wore, it was simple but still showcased his light muscle and shoulders. Not to mention the thin sweatpants that did nothing to conceal anything he had below his waist. Jean came up to sit next to him, and the two watched the screen as he skipped through every commercial on the disk, and Marco ended up laughing when he was upset over the unskippable ones that he had to fast forward through.

“Oh, did you want anything to drink?”, Marco asked, his hospitality kicking in a bit.

“Uh, maybe milk, for the cookies, when they’re done”, he said as he had to keep skipping with his eyes trained on the screen. Marco nodded and got up, only making it halfway to the kitchen when he heard the timer go off. He went ahead and grabbed some oven mitts and pulled the pans out. He could feed an army with this many cookies. He used a tooth pick to check how ready they were and he was happy to see none of them needed to stay in longer.

“Hey, J-“, but his words froze inside his throat. _Duh_ , now was the perfect time to try it out. _Sweetie the cookies are done,_ sounds like a stay at home mom cooking for the soccer team, so maybe not that one. _Baby boy, the cooki_ -, yeah no. _Hey handsome, I finished the cookies?_ No, kinda porn dialogue-ish, not like two high school boys having a mental health day. He’ll just settle with the obvious.

Marco opened his mouth to say it, but he couldn’t push the words past his vocal chords. He already _knew_ what he was going to say out loud, but it wouldn’t come out! He began looking like a gaping fish, wondering if just sticking to ‘Jean’ would make his boyfriend uncomfortable, or feel undesirable. ‘Cause Marco loved it when Jean called him babe. So, he figured Jean would like it too, it just never occurred to him that he’d actually have to actively do it. He paused every few seconds, holding his hand against his lips. He wanted to say it, but he was so weirded out and worried that he’d sound funny when he said it.

He blushed like mad, and clapped his hands over his cheeks, since there’s only one surefire way to see if he’s okay with using a cute pet name, “B-baby! The cookies are ready!”, he squeaked out nervously, hiding his face behind his hands. He felt his heart pounding, both inside himself and against his arms as they were pressed to his chest. He actually said it, oh god. He hoped it didn’t sound too weird, but in case, he kept hiding behind his hands.

Jean entered the kitchen, a huge grin on his face, the two with matching bands of bright crimson, “Thank you for the cookies, _handsome_ ”, Jean purred.

“Oh my god, stop”, Marco pleaded while he continued to hide his cheeks, managing to only push them together in the cutest way possible. Jean pulled on his hands, “Don’t hide it, babe, you’re so cute”, he chuckled out.

Which, evidently, only made Marco even redder all over, “No I’m not, stop it”

“Yes you are”, Jean replied, with a slight frown on his cheeks.

“Okay, whatever, get your cookies!”

Jean smirked, “Get my cookies, _what_?”

“Shut up!”, Marco yelled out as he shoved his palms against his face, but very quietly, Jean still heard him mumble, “ _Go get your cookies, baby_ ”, making the two blush over their entire bodies.

“Okay, okay, sorry for teasing…. _babe_ ”, he whispered at the end before fighting off a horde of giggles.  
Marco let out a shocked gasp, “You’re _so_ not sorry, oh my god”

Jean continued to laugh and side stepped around him to grab some paper plates, and started using the spatula to put the hot cookies onto it. Marco went the other direction, beginning to pour two glasses of milk, and smiled softly to himself. At least he got to say it twice….and he liked it.

The duo walked to the couch, and Jean took his seat first while Marco was still carefully setting the glasses onto the table nearby. Marco pressed play while Jean started digging into the cookies, nearly moaning with each bite.

“Why are your cookies _so good_? Did you cry on them or something”,

“….Yes”

“Oh, wow, that explains it all. Marco tears are the secret ingredient”,

“ _What_ tears?”

“Oh right, forgot, _Babe Tears_ , my bad”, which earned himself a light slug against his shoulder.

***

The movie was nearly over, and Marco was proud of himself for not crying when Cedric Diggory died….this time. Jean was tucked in tight against Marco’s chest, the both of them laying on their sides to watch the movie while on the couch, Marco’s arm draped over his waist, and had his cheek pressed against the back of his neck. His warm breath fanned against Jean, but it was a welcome sensation. Warm, cozy, safe, and his breathing reminded him that he wasn’t alone.

As the credits began to roll, Marco tugged Jean closer to him, and hummed against his neck, “You’re really warm, let’s just stay here”

Jean cackled at the tickling air, “We can’t stay here all night, it’s uncomfy”

Jean felt Marco’s entire body freeze, “Wait, you’re not comfortable?”

“No, babe, calm down, I’m super comfy, but I don’t wanna sleep here or stay in this position, trying to squeeze ourselves on your couch”

“Oh,”

Marco retracted his arm and Jean got up from the couch first, shrugging off the blanket as it stuck to his shoulders, and stretched his arms into the air with a groan. Marco followed, feeling odd with his stomach being exposed to the colder air, and Jean’s back feeling light and cool without Marco’s heat.

Jean made his way upstairs while Marco turned off the player and grabbed their dishes and trash from the coffee table. He walked into the kitchen, turning on the water in the sink to clean out their glasses, and throwing everything else away afterwards.

It was dark outside by now, but still relatively early, so Marco knew they weren’t going to go to bed, yet. At least not to sleep, or anything. The room felt cool and empty without Jean’s voice and body warmth, and a little unnaturally still due to Leila going upstairs with him instead of staying. So, Marco wiped down the counters and put everything away (a bit too swiftly) and made his way upstairs.

“Babe?”, Marco called out, a little sheepishly.

“Yeah?”, Jean yelled back as he poked his head from the bathroom doorway, a smile stretched on his face.

“Wanna order a pizza?”

“Sure, but I’m paying”

“But yo-“

“No, seriously, you’ve made my day so much better already, I should at least pay”

“But didn’t you forget your money at home?”

“…….. ** _Dammit_**!”

Marco stifled his laughter behind his hand and made his way into his room, “It’s okay, come in here and play GTA with me, to let time pass”,

Jean huffed in annoyance and plopped himself down next to Marco, “Want me to call in the pizza?”

“Sure, put extra pepperoni!”, he said energetically, trying to keep Jean’s mood from going to shit, again.

“Only if I’m allowed to order my anchovies”,

Marco immediately feigned vomiting noises, “Ugh, _argh_ , only if you make it that anchovies are on one side, yeah”

“Drama King…” he murmured as he picked up his phone.

 

After Jean finished calling it all in, he put his phone down and grabbed a controller that Marco slid towards him, “Go pick up whores”

“Really, Marco?”

“What else do you do in this game besides that and hacking illegal weapons?”

“Fair point”, he mentioned as he quickly kicked some old woman out of her car to drive down to the strip club.

“That’s totally the wrong way”,

Jean scrunched his eyebrows, “No, this is the right way, I know where to get whores, babe”

Marco quietly muttered from the corner of his lips, “…Clearly not, cause if ya did you would’ve taken the other turn, but y’know whatever…”

“Oh come on!”, Jean scowled as he pulled up the map, and his frown increased tenfold as he exited and turned around his vehicle to go down the other turn, making his boyfriend giggle into his arm.

Marco scooted up behind him and hugged his waist, “…I was right-“

“Yeah, I get it”

“…Someone’s _saltyyy_ -“

“Don’t make me hit you with this controller”

“That’ll just be mean and awkward, don’t make the pizza man walk in on that, nobody needs to see that”

Jean clicked his tongue and went on with playing, though he leaned back into Marco’s arms to be enveloped into the warmth. He continued cruising around town, taking out his anger by hitting innocent pedestrians, and Marco leaned forward to kiss the back of his head, “So…what all _did_ happen today? That was bad enough to make you blow up on Eren like that?”

Jean huffed out a long sigh and paused the game, “It was already shit from the start. I have all that bullshit with my dad, and you know what, he refused to apologize. He threw me against _the fucking wall_ , and he won’t apologize. Then, I woke up late this morning, forgot breakfast, forgot my calc and forensics stuff, I already hated the rushed outfit I picked out then it got drenched when this _fuckass garbage truck driver_ sped right through a rain puddle at the bus stop-“

“Did you just say fuckass?”

“I’m _mad_ , babe, let me vent”, he whined to which Marco giggled and hugged him tighter, “Sorry, sorry, continue”

Jean shifted in his arms and turned to face him sideways, “Then my mom texted me that I left my fucking inhaler at home, of course on a day that’s overcast and humid as fuck, and you didn’t text me, and then I realized I did _the wrong_ problems for calc, so even if I did manage to _not_ fuck up for once, I actually still majorly fucked up.”, he rushed his hands through his blonde locks and the pitch of his voice raised with the tension in his shoulders, “And then you came in when I had to rush in the school just to get to class on time, and I couldn’t even breathe, like c’mon I’m not even strong enough to breathe on my own, and then we still managed to be late cause _I_ can’t get a fucking grip, and because I wasn’t with you this morning you got hit by Eren an-“

“No, no, stop, stop”, Marco leaned down to kiss his forehead, “What did we say about the negative talk? None of that stuff is your fault”

“But a lot of it is, in fact. I’m not smart enough to remember details for calculus homework, nor am I focused enough to do forensics-“

“Hey! I’m serious, stop it,” Marco raised a hand to Jean’s face and rubbed his thumb in circles against the blonde’s cheek, “It’s okay, look, this is one bad day. It doesn’t mean you’re not smart, it doesn’t mean you’re not focused. It’s just a bad day. That’s all it is.”

“A bad enough day for something shitty to happen in every single class of the day? Today was absolutely horrible”,

“I know, baby, but that’s okay. Keep telling me about it, and we can acknowledge all the bad that’s happened, but don’t let it last. The day’s almost over, and you’re still alive. You still have your arms, your legs, you’re all in one piece. _It’s all okay_ ”

“Like in French, I asked Monsieur Ackerman if he could tutor me after school, and he said something I didn’t understand, and he got mad and everyone laughed and Armin told me that he asked If I was even worth the bother”, Jean’s voice became a bit choked up and he buried his face in hands.

Marco tugged onto Jean’s hands, “Baby…hey, it’s okay, he’s a bitter tiny old man-“

“A bitter tiny old man that thinks I’m not worth his time”, He murmured into his palms.

“It doesn’t matter what he thinks, okay?”

Jean groaned and laid his head against Marco’s chest, letting the small blobs of tears soak into his shirt, “That’s why I was so happy you brought me over and did so much for me, you always make everything better, no matter what it is. You make me feel wanted and worth the effort and stuff,”

Marco lifted his chin to tuck his head closer and wrapped an arm around Jean’s shoulders, “I do it because I really care about you, a lot, and you deserve to be happy. And I don’t care what anybody else says, you will always be worth it. I don’t like seeing you all distraught and upset. I do what I can to make you happier so you can get back up and dust yourself off when life knocks you down,” he laid his lips on Jean’s temple and gave it multiple pecks, “It’s only upsetting because of _this_. What you’re telling yourself in your head. Almost none of it’s true, you’re amazing, smart, and talented, and handsome. There’s no reason to shoot yourself down so much.”

Jean sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, “….Did you hear my solo today?”

“Yes, and maybe it was _a bit_ rough, but like I said, it’s a bad day. That solo is _seriously_ hard, and practice always helps. The concert is in 3 weeks, there’s no reason to play like a professional after having the piece for such a small amount of time. In my opinion, you’re doing just fine.”

Jean slowly lifted his head, shoulders taught up a bit to make himself appear smaller, “….Really?”

“Of course really. Brzenska wouldn’t give it to you for no reason. If she thought you weren’t ready she’d have given it to Christa”,

“Speaking of her, she laughed at me!”

“Don’t let that tiny girl mess up your day. Baby, she probably didn’t even mean offense, you know she’s too nice for that, right?”

“Yeah…”

“So, it’ll be okay, right?”, he asked gently, brown eyes searching in honeysuckle golden ones for any doubts.

“Yeah…”,

“So, there’s no reason to let this stuff hold you down and possibly ruin more of your days, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it”,

Marco laughed softly, “Do you feel any better?”

Jean smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I’m sorry for overreacting to stuff”,

“It’s fine. I want you to let all of that stress and worry go, okay?”, Jean gave a nod as confirmation and Marco grinned, “Can I kiss you, then?”

The boy just blushed, “I wouldn’t think you’d need permission”

“It’s just for the sake of asking”, he murmured as he eased himself lower to capture Jean’s lips in a soft kiss. They both languidly slid their lips against each other, savoring in the sensation of how soft Marco’s lips felt, and the slight roughness of very light stubble on Jean’s chin.

As they slowly kissed deeper and slightly harder, Jean tugged on Marco’s shirt as he lifted himself to shift in his position to a more comfortable one where he straddled Marco’s lap. Marco wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, pulling him down to sit more comfortably on his legs, and softly prodded against Jean’s lip with his tongue.

Jean laid his arms over Marco’s shoulders and turned his head while opening his mouth, giving his boyfriend the access he asked for. Jean let out a soft noise as he felt Marco’s soft wet muscle affably wrap around his own, totally giving up from the start, wanting to be dominated.

From the overwhelming feeling of Marco’s tongue, his squeezing hands, and the way his chest pressed into his, Jean slumped himself in Marco’s hold, letting out a soft wanton moan that was almost barely noticeable.

Marco slid a hand from Jean’s waist downwards to softly grip and squeeze at his ass, making him jerk upright in his lap. And the two were lightly rocking back and forth, changing kissing positions to make it all the more stimulating, and Jean had his hands all tangled in chocolate curls, enjoying the kiss to its fullest extent. They broke apart for air, and smiled to one another, resting their foreheads together.

Marco kissed him again, and shifted them around so that Jean was laid back onto the floor, with Marco towering over him. They captured one another’s lips, kissing fervently, Jean’s hands rising up to fist into Marco’s shirt and tug him down closer, and Marco sliding his palms beneath Jean to lift him up and hold him tightly against him. 

They broke apart for a second, and were instantly leaning back in, but before they could return to the kiss, the doorbell rang, and Marco gave a light laugh, lifting himself off of his boyfriend, and the taller of the two rose to make his way downstairs, and placate the now barking Leila, while Jean followed right behind.

Jean tried not to stare at the now more noticeable bulge in his lover’s sweatpants, but he still found his eyes trailing now and again.

The two entered the entry way, Jean holding onto Leila so she didn’t pounce on the delivery person, and Marco answered the door with a growing smile, “Oh, Hey Mina!”

“Hey Marco, I didn’t know this way your address…..or that you liked anchovies”

“Nope, no. Not me, that freakish acquired taste is Jean’s-“

“It’s not freakish!”

Mina gave a whole-hearted chortle and handed over the pizza box while Marco paid, “It’s good to see you two again”,

“You too, Mina”, Marco said with a soft grin and he closed the door with care.

Jean bounded into the kitchen, grabbing two plates, and piling 4 pieces on top of each other by the time Marco came in with Leila at his side. He told her to go lay on her bed, and she did so, darting over to a corner of the kitchen where she had a big plushy bed and bowls of food and water. Marco joined Jean at the counter and rumpled up the sides of his nose.

“How can you eat anchovies?”, he asked in disbelief as Jean managed to fit all 4 layers into his mouth.

The blonde merely shrugged and chewed happily, “They’re yummy and slightly salty, I dunno. I like them”

“Is it because you’re so similar? Cause, like, you’re both so salty or-“

“Shut up”

Marco raised palms in defense and began to make his own stack of pepperoni slices, and bringing them to his mouth. Both boys chewed appreciatively, enjoying the greasy food, and humming happily. Marco looked over at the clock seeing that it was only 9, and it was a Friday night. The two could still stay up later.

“It’s only 9”, he uttered between bites.

“Yeah”, Jean paused to gulp more pizza down, “Let’s stay up as late as possible, and completely ruin our sleep schedules”

“Why should we do that? How is that a good idea?”

“Just for fun, I dunno, you can catch up on Saturday and Sunday night. We can stay up, simply for staying up”

Marco raised a brow but didn’t respond, gulping down the last of his slices. They finished the entire pizza insanely quickly, and headed back upstairs to maybe finish picking up whores, or to go ahead and spawn a helicopter. Anything for fun and to pass the time.

***

“Okay, fuck, marry, kill: Ackerman, Smith, and Zacharius. Go!”

“Zacharius? What’s he teach, again?”

“Bio and Environmental Science”

“Isn’t he the guy that sniffs everything?”

“Yeah, so what, fuck, marry, kill, what’s it gonna be, babe?”

“Don’t call me babe while asking me what teacher I want to _fuck me_ ”

“Maybe you’ll be doing the fucking, who knows?”

“Oh my god, Jean, **stop**!”

“Answer it, you got to!”, spoke up with laughter bubbling in his chest.

The two were snuggled under the covers in bed after hours of playing Xbox, 3ds, and even switching to GameCube for memory’s sake. Marco wrapped a thick blanket around the two of them, kicked off his sweatpants, and laid down with Jean. The two sprawled out in bed donned in boxers, one in a sweater, and the other in a generic t-shirt, cuddling close and collecting one another’s warmth.

Jean poked Marco’s chest for emphasis, and Marco groaned, “ _Ugh, god_ , I don’t know. Fuck Smith, Marry Ackerman, and Kill Zacharius?”

“Oh my god, how can you marry the man that ruined my day,”

“He’s probably the most responsible and youngest out of them all. I’ll at least have a lasting marriage”,

“Okay, _rude_ , but fair. And damn, Smith? You got a thing for big guys?”

“W-what? No! It was just out of the option pool, Smith was the best choice. If I kill him, he can’t raise my grade, but if I _please_ him I get a 100,”

“….Just because he’s really tall _doesn’t exactly_ mean his dick is huge,”

“ _Jean!_ Oh my god, if I was really going that route, I’d at least choose Zacharius.”

“So you think he has the biggest one? Or, since you said that wasn’t your route, is it a blonde’s thing? That’s like 3 blondes you’re attracted to,”

“No it’s an I’ve-been-asked-a-dumb-ass-question thing! I’m not attracted to my English teacher, or the weird guy down the 9200 hall!”

“Touchy~”, Jean sang out, but still cuddled closer to Marco’s chest.

Marco kissed his head then murmured, “How about this, fuck, marry, kill: Eren, Connie, and Reiner, go!”

“ ** _Ewww_** , why?”

“Just do it”, he laughed, as he cuddled Jean closer, “ _You got to_ ”

“Fuckin’….I don’t know? No one in that group is attractive.”

“Now you see my point of view”

“That’s totally different, I at least gave you Smith!”

“Oh? So, you think he’s a good candidate? Who’s the one into big guys, now?”

“Oh bite me”

“Is that a threat or an invitation?”

“ _SHH!_ Okay, fine. Fuck Reiner, Marry Connie, and Annihilate Jaeger into the center of the Earth.”

“You coulda just said kill, but alrighty then. By the way….are you fucking Reiner cause _you’re the one_ who’s into big blondes?”

“No, I’m into big brunettes with freckles, who make good cookies, have wide shoulders, and are good kissers,”

“….My shoulders aren’t that wide”

“You have to shift when walking through door frames sometimes”

“….Whatever”

Jean chortled against the hot skin in front of him, “You can’t even deny it”

“At least I don’t eat anchovies, have a trumpet player’s ego, and fall apart when I get blow jobs-“

“Hey, I so, _do not_ fall apart”,

“You moan a whole lot, shake all over, and you make this high nois-,”

“Whatever!”

Marco cackled into his hand and tugged Jean closer to him when he felt him trying to crawl away, absently running some of his fingers through Jean’s hair. The two snuggled up close, wrapping and tangling their legs together while absently nuzzling their necks and drifting in and out of random conversation. It seemed like hours had passed, but neither of them were checking the time.

Jean felt his eyes dragging him under into sleep, dozing off even before Marco did, ironically since he’d been the one to suggest staying up in the first place. His mind wandered, and he found himself thinking about the future, and how him and Marco would be, what’d they do…how far they’d go….

“So,” Marco started in a voice that was lower and thicker than usual with drowsiness that shattered the silence, “You think I’m a good kisser?”

“Yeah”, Jean mumbled sleepily, “You do this thing”

“What thing?”

“Where you like….”, he began trailing, falling to sleep, but Marco bumped him and he jerked back awake, “You like….flick your tongue, it freaks me out, but like in a good way”,

Marco snorted, “What kind of a good way?”

“ _Hmmm_ ”, Jean murmured as if he were finding the right words, but he was really just humming, “That baby making sort of way”

“What are you even talking about?”

“…..I, uh, dunno actually”

“We can’t make babies, Jean”

Jean made a light whining noise and buried his nose into Marco’s neck, “I know, it sucks….doesn’t it?”

“You’re just saying whatever, at this point,”

“Whatever”

“ _Very_ funny”

Jean shifted from their position to turn the other way and shift himself back, so Marco could spoon him. Marco wrapped his arms around him tightly and rubbed his nose into the blonde tuft of hair on top of his head.

“….Marco?”

“Mmm?”

“……”

“Jean?”

“Huh? Yeah?”

“No, you said my name”

“I did..?”

“…Yeah, you did”

“Oh…well”,

“Did you want to bring up something?”

“ _Hmmm_ ….Maybe”,

“Is that a…yes…or?”

“I dunno….wait, no! I remember, do you ever think about fucking?”

“Uhm….yes?”

“No, I mean, like, fucking me”

“Yeah I know, but why? Like where’s this coming from?”

“You didn’t answer my seconds questions!”, his muffled voice rose

“You’re not using the correct plurals, and I already answered your question”,

“ _Oooh_ , so you do”

“Well…yeah. I mean, why wouldn’t I?”

“…..I dunno, but like, how bad would it suck if we continued to date for like a long time, but you never wanted to fucks me”

“I want to fuck you, don’t worry”

“Then…then….”, Jean began dozing off again, but Marco shifted him again to wake him, and he started back from where he was without missing a beat, “Why the hell haven’t you done it yet?”

“I’ve only given you a blowjob once, and you’ve barely even seen my dick, let alone neither of us have done anything remotely close to each other’s asses besides when I grab yours….I’m not skipping phases”,

“…..This isn’t a butterfly’s metamorphosis”

“ _Shhh_ , whatever”

“…..”

“…..”

“….I care about you a lot”

“I know, I care about you a lot, too”

 

.  .  .

 

Jean softly gasped, making Marco quickly question what was wrong, “….I never paid you back for my blowjob”

Marco flinched, “W-what?”

“I never returned the favor”, he murmured softly, “I’m such a bad boyfriend…you made me cum but I never did that for you…”

“Um, that’s oka-“

“But I _careee_ , babe, I already said I do”

“Well, uh,-“

“ _Mmmf,_ ” Jean began sitting up, rubbing into his eyes to wake himself up, “…Can I?”

Marco blanched while he lifted his arms off of Jean as he shifted around, “R-r-right now?”

Jean smirked, albeit very crooked and drowsy, and turned back around, “Mmhmm, right now, lay on your back”

“W-w-wait, hold on, you were half awake two seconds ago”,

Jean pushed on one shoulder to make Marco lay back as he shifted over on top of him, “I know, but I’m mostly awake now”

“You don’t sound-“

“Mostly. Key word, _mostly_ ”

The boy on top leaned down to meet soft lips and he eagerly kissed them, much more feverishly then earlier, and trailed his hands down Marco’s chest. He pulled at the fabric that was laying at his hips, yanking it over Marco’s head, and trailing his hands down his warm chest.

Marco blushed and jumped, “ **God** , your hands are freezing”

“Shut up, let me warm them up now before I touch your dick”

Marco covered his face to hide his embarrassment, even if Jean couldn’t see his face, “Okay, sorry”

Jean’s hands trailed up and down the freckled torso underneath him, and ran up to get caught in Marco’s curls as his lips curved and rubbed against his. Their kiss was soft but sensual in all the right ways, making Marco join in on the groaning this time.

Jean pushed his tongue in without asking, and Marco choked out a surprised noise before it faded away and was replaced with panting as Jean shifted his hips down to sit on top of the bulge in his boyfriend’s boxers. Larger hands rushed up to grasp on Jean’s waist as his hips angled and shifted harder, making Marco hiss in pleasure.

“I-I didn’t expect this to feel so good”, he breathlessly murmured, and Jean nodded in response.

“Babe, open your legs more”, and Marco complied and bit his lip as Jean positioned himself so that their bulges nestled themselves against the other. The two groaned out louder between kisses, and Marco gripped onto Jean’s hips with a force that was almost mean, “ _Oh, Jean_ , fuck wait”

But Jean didn’t hesitate and kept moving on his own accord, shifting his lips from being against Marco’s to station themselves on his neck, sucking excitedly, and easily leaving marks. Marco groaned out and pushed his hips up against his lover’s center, making Jean bob upwards and let out a high pitched keen.

“M-Marco?”, Jean gasped out

“Huh? Yeah?”

“ _Ah_ , H-how, uh, _mmm_ , how big are you?”

Marco only slowed the bobbing motion that he was subjecting his boyfriend to, albeit shifting his hips a little sharply at times to prolong the pleasure between the two.

“…. _Uh, mmm_ , do you want to turn on the lights….or?”

“No! _Ahn_ , No, uh, I’ve just um…never tried this before…? I don’t want to choke…or something?”

“ _Mmm_ ,”, Marco groaned softly both at the thought of Jean _choking_ and the sensation he felt as he continued to rotate his hips, “That’s okay, don’t be nervous, just do what I did to you”,

Jean nodded, “O-okay”, and reluctantly slid away from Marco’s center, all the way down to between his knees. Jean internally panicked, not just because he was about to suck off his boyfriend, but mainly due to the fact that Marco said do what he did, and Jean couldn’t even remember. The whole experience had left him so fucked out and (literally) blown away, he didn’t derive anything but the pleasure felt. He hesitantly reached forward, a bit blind in the dark of the room, but was able to reach the long outline of Marco’s bulge.

As he palmed Marco’s center gently, he felt his face heat up when it twitched along with Marco’s hips. Marco groaned softly, and Jean jumped when he felt Marco’s palm lay on top of his while the other started to lower the band of elastic around his waist. One hand showed him how he wanted to be touched and the other pulled down the front of Marco’s boxers, letting his erection stand high in the darkness.

All of the color drained from Jean’s face as he could just barely see it in the dark, but the general image was enough to scare him a bit. _That_ was what he wanted to fuck him this whole time?

“ ** _Jesus_** , Marco”

“Huh? What is it?”

“What the hell, you could kill someone with this thing!”,

Marco immediately slapped his hands onto his face, “ _Jean_ don’t say stupid shit like that, oh my god”

“How do you even walk aroun-“

“ ** _Jean!_** ”

“Okay, okay, sorry, uhm, so like…last time….did you just like….put it in, or?”

“Well…yeah, I would think you would at least remember that”

“ _Whatever leavemealone_ ”, he rushed out in a whining voice as he covered his face

“….Jean?”

“Right. Sorry, uhm…I’ll uh-“

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to”

“No, no I really want to”,

“….Are you sure, cause it’s okay if yo-“

“Just let me suck your dick”

“…You say that but you sound nervous to me”

“Well, I am!”

“There’s no reason to be”,

“But you’re like really good at it when you did it”, he wailed softly into his hands.

“Babe…there’s really not that much to it. Just do what you’d want to feel yourself, or something, I don’t know?”

“Okay…I’ll start…then”

.     .     .

“…Jean?”

“Ugh, I know I said I’d start, but I don’t know where to start…or something”

“….You really don’t have to do this right _now_ ”

“But I want to do this right _now_ ….”

“….If you say so, but don’t feel incline-“

“I don’t feel inclined!”

“Okay, okay, sorry!”

“….No, I’m sorry…uh…can you maybe…help….show me..?”

“Uh, yeah, sure”, Marco murmured as he sat up in bed and reached forward to find Jean’s hands.

When his broad palms passed over Jean’s, the blonde teen hopped up nervously, whispering a soft apology for being jumpy. He allowed Marco to gently tug on his hands to lead them to his still throbbing cock, and bit his lip as he felt the soft unblemished foreskin against his fingertips. He wrapped his fingers around the base, comforted a bit by the heavier palm on top of his own that began to lead him to stroke upwards.

Tugging softly on the smoothly sliding skin, Jean felt his entire body erupt in red, he was stroking his boyfriend’s (huge) dick so he was simultaneously nervous and aroused in the strangest way. He even felt himself begin to twitch in his boxers, the material now becoming slightly uncomfortable as his tip was increasingly becoming sensitive.

Marco’s heavier breathing interrupted his train of thought, and he looked up into the dark, still not quite being able to see much, “Uhm, is this…okay?”

“Yes, god, just go a little faster”,

Jean was furiously blushing, and could barely hear everything else in the room as his pounding heart echoed in his ears. His arms were slightly shaky, but he still managed to start going faster, letting some of the effort be placed on the hand that steadied his wrist. Marco licked his drying lips as his hot breaths were becoming increasingly frequent, and he started to retract his hands as it seemed Jean was getting more comfortable.

He settled back onto his elbows, and the gentle tugging had Marco pushing up his hips, a bit involuntarily, as he wanted more, and Jean caught onto it easily. He hesitantly lowered his face, closer to his hands that were getting a bit slower as his focus waned onto what he was about to do.

He felt really nervous, but he decided that since he came this far, and he really did want to do this, he’d suck it up and just do it. So he went straight for it, a bit too rushed, and was shocked to feel the bitterly salty taste that had permeated at the tip of Marco’s cock.

“ ** _Oh!_** _Shit,_ baby, warn me”, Marco cried out a bit breathlessly.

“Sorry”, Jean mumbled against the thick thing in his mouth, which really just came out as a garbled mess that sent vibrations down Marco’s member.

Marco’s hands immediately shot to Jean’s head and threaded through his blonde locks, and he let out a slightly choked sound as Jean ran a long strip down the underside of his cock. Jean was wracking his brain for all the moments he jacked off, fantasized about the time Marco gave him a blowjob, and even the moments when he watched raunchy porn.

He knew he loved running his fingertips lightly across the underside of his cock, so he did exactly that….but with his tongue. He ran his tongue around the tip, a bit gingerly, looking for any signs that he was doing something wrong. But nothing seemed to be _wrong,_ here. All of it, made Marco jerk or let out a short outburst or moan, and it made Jean become more adventurous as he continued on.

Jean began taking more of him into his mouth, not even going down that far since both of his hands were still holding onto the pole in front of him, but he still felt his heartbeat spike even more when Marco _genuinely moaned_. And he moaned loud.

Marco shot his hand up to cover his mouth, furiously embarrassed at the noise he just made. Jean let the sound go straight to his groin, and started pushing himself down farther, checking to see how low he could go until his jaw couldn’t take it.

The nearly overwhelming girth was what made Jean almost gag at first, but he held it back, and started to bob his head up and down. He felt the head slide back and forth against the flat of his tongue, scrubbing the sensitive underside against his taste buds, and the tip caressing the ridges on the roof of his mouth. Marco tried not to, but finally broke as he let himself thrust upwards softly, a strangled moan breaking past his vocal chords as he felt more of his member ease its way deeper into Jean’s mouth.

His soft wisps of hair dragged against the pillows as he squirmed under Jean’s ministrations. The way Jean lightly turned his head, softly sucked, and began to stroke him faster, nearly made him lose his mind.

“ _Oh,_ baby”, Marco sighed out, making Jean’s entire chest blossom into a bright warm feeling, “C-can you take in more?”

Knowing he was doing a good job and could handle it, he went ahead and pushed down farther, earning the achievement of taking one hand off of the length as more of it entered his mouth. Marco groaned loudly as pushed onto the blonde tresses that were tangled between his fingers, forcing Jean to actually gag this time as he felt the tip breach the back of his throat.

He pulled away in a sharp motion, gasping softly for air, and he felt Marco’s hands come up and rub his arms in a comforting fashion.

“I-I’m sorry, Jean, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m okay”, Jean murmured, feeling surprised at all the spit that was now collected around his lips and was dripping down his chin. He wiped at his mouth, and sheepishly whispered, “….I liked that”,

“You what?”

“Well…not the….um, choking part. But you, yeah”

“Yeah…do you want to keep going, or?”

Jean thought about it as his wrist and his jaw felt a little tired, “Can I try something?”

“Uh, yeah?”, Marco replied, with a slight lilt of a question.

“I need your hand for it, though”

“…Okay…”

Jean reached in the dark, pulling on one of Marco’s arms to retrieve his hand, and scooted himself closer to Marco, situating himself onto his lap.

“J-jean, what are you doing?”

“Just…wait a sec”

Jean sat up a bit to pull his boxers down, and he felt sweet relief flood through his veins as his erection was free to lay out in the open. As it fell from its confines, the two boys jerked and bit their lips as Jean’s member collapsed onto Marco’s.

“ _Oh!_ ”, Marco articulated as he finally understood what Jean was planning on doing. He’d only seen it a few times in porn, but he’d never actually thought of doing it. He obliged to Jean’s request of using his hand, so he softly wrapped his hands around both of their members, hesitantly asking, “Does this feel okay?”

“Yeah, go ahead and move”

“Okay…”, he murmured as he began rubbing up and down, causing the sensitive undersides to softly slide and rub against each other. The dry parts of their skin softly stuck together while other sections that were slick with precum slid in the most delicious manner.

Marco let his head rest back against the pillows as he continued to jack them both off, the two boys letting out soft moans, and softly hiccupping one another’s names at specifically jerky tugs.

As his hand increased its pace, Jean reached down to softly fondle and caress Marco’s balls, making the other thrust upwards into his hand. His long length slid against Jean’s and they both cried out at the sensation, and Jean began to move identically to prolong the intense feeling.

Jean’s voice cracked multiple times as he gasped out Marco’s name with his stuttering hips, the two of them beginning to unravel. His core began to shake, the tension in his body as he felt his stomach coil was increasing, and his body couldn’t handle the pleasure that wracked through him.

“Baby?”, Marco moaned out, “You ok? Y-you’re shaking again”

“Yes, I’m- _ahn_!”, he called out as Marco shifted his hand, making their heads softly nuzzle.

Jean felt his hips beginning to shake along with his abdomen, and his panting and moaning way past the point of sheepish, he shoved his hips faster, “I-I think I’m g-gonna, _oh!_ , fuck **_Babe, fuck_**!”, Jean fisted his hands in the bedsheets that laid beside his legs with a loud wanting moan that almost sounded like a broken sob.

His member twitched as his back arched harshly, making him throw his head back as he was overcome with his orgasm. All his moans ended quickly, the mass of them getting caught in the back of his throat as he struggled to find purchase for releasing the immense pleasure. He came in thick ribbons, most of it covering Marco’s hand and cock, a bit of it reaching his chest, and Jean stuttered out broken syllables of ‘Babe’ and ‘Marco’.

But even after he came, Marco’s hand was still engulfing their members, and was jerking away, letting himself come closer to his end, listening and feeling his boyfriend’s orgasm. Jean’s hips had long collapsed, and made him lay against Marco, only able to hold himself up by his hands as he was pleasured way past overstimulation.

He groaned out, panting and curling his toes as the ministrations didn’t let his orgasmic sensations fade, and he yelped out as Marco pushed him up by his hips, groaning low in his chest as he came. His thick member throbbed and _physically_ convulsed as he orgasmed, making Jean moan along with him. Cum leaped from his cock, thick and plentiful, soaking his sheets, both of their boxers, and layering on his hand while it joined Jean’s leftover release.

They laid there, basking in sweat and the after glows of their releases. Jean let himself fall on top of Marco’s chest, the two of them rising and falling with ragged breaths, neither of them caring much about how sticky their stomachs were at this point.

 _“Fuck”,_ Jean murmured with bated breath as he buried his face into Marco’s neck, clearly still a bit flustered from his orgasm.

Marco wrapped his arms around his waist, whispering a soft, “Yeah”, while he craned his neck to kiss Jean’s head. They both felt their hearts hammering beneath their skin, and the two delighted silently in their minds at how they made one another feel this way, and nobody else did.

They were both still breathing heavily, Marco stared up at the ceiling while rubbing his hand up and down Jean’s back to sooth his fading shakes, “Babe?”, Jean spoke out, still pretty breathless

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for making my day”, he paused to gulp in more air, and wet his dry throat, “So much better”

Marco felt a crooked grin spread across his lips, “Y-yeah, we should do this more often”

“Yes, _please_ ”, Jean murmured as he curled himself tighter into Marco’s side and grabbed onto him.

.   .   .

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I, uh, take off my boxers?”

“….Why are you asking me?”

“Your leg is on top of me”

“Oh! Sorry”, Jean said as he moved his koala position away from his boyfriend. Marco slipped the damp and sticky boxers off of his hips, and Jean sat up next to him to do the same.

When they both laid back down onto the sweat and cum stained sheets, and Jean groaned in discomfort, “Actually, can we just shower?”

“….Yeah. You shower first, and I’ll, uh, I’ll change the sheets”

***

The morning sun peeked through the blinds of Marco’s bedroom, painting the interior of the room in stripes. The bed was donned in a new pair of sheets, and a fluffy comforter, that wrapped the two boys in a cozy paradise. Marco snored softly, making the blonde tufts in front of him shift and move with every puff, and Jean was snuggled under his chin, a line of dried drool cascading down his cheek.

There was a soft knock to the door, and upon no response, it creaked open to let in the head of Mrs. Bodt. Her brown waves of hair cascaded over her shoulder as she peered into the room. Upon seeing her son, and the small fluff of blonde hair, she smiled to herself and slowly closed the door behind her.

She made her way downstairs, accompanied by Leila, as she went into the kitchen and brought out a mixing bowl. Pancakes would be a nice thing to wake up to for them. She went into the pantry to pull out an apron, and got to work pulling out eggs, milk, and butter.

Upstairs Marco stirred, cracking his eyes open to the blinding light of the morning. He winced slightly and rolled over onto his back, rubbing his face and sliding his hands up to tousle his hair around. He stretched his arms up with a yawn, and his body movements woke his boyfriend. The young stallion lifted his head, looked around at the bright surroundings, and immediately slumped his head back down to Marco’s chest.

“Mm, Jean, get up”

“…s’too bright”

“You won’t get used to it if your eyes are closed”

“I’ll stay under the covers forever, then”,

“You can’t”, Marco chuckled as he wrapped his hands back around Jean’s waist.

He lifted him up with a grunt of struggle, and moved him aside as he stood up from the bed. He made his way to the foot of the bed where he found a spare pair of sweatpants and a shirt he could toss on. After he pulled it all on, he turned around to find Jean, lying in bed still. The covers wrapped around his head, but everything else left out in the open, with his butt poking out, wearing one of Marco’s boxers that had Pokémon on them.

Marco tugged the sheets from his head, and giggled softly as Jean hissed at the sunlight that assaulted his eyes. Jean rolled over and made a scrunched expression, “…Mornings suck”

“Yeah I know, but put on some clothes”

Jean simply groaned in annoyance and slid his legs over the edge of the bed and stared down at the floor. Marco rolled his eyes and pulled on his arm to help him to his feet, “Contemplate the meaning of life later”

The comment made his boyfriend grunt in response as he shuffled to the other side of the room in search of a sweatshirt. He settled on a random star wars hoodie, and wrapped it around himself. The hood laid lopsided on his head, and the loose sleeves went way past his fingers, but he didn’t care and he noisily walked past Marco towards the door, making the freckled boy sigh at his adorable antics.

Upon moving the wooden barrier, the two boys perked up at the smell of pancakes. Jean bounded down the stairs and smiled at the sight of Leila running towards him, coming to jump up on his legs for kisses and love.

He shook his hands through her fur, shaking her ears around, and kissed the top of her head. Then, he made his way into the kitchen, grinning when he saw Mrs. Bodt standing at the stove, pouring pancake batter onto a skillet.

“Morning, Mrs. B”, he said with a simper

She looked over her shoulder and her puffy cheeks lifted into a heartwarming freckled smile, “Oh, good morning, sweetheart! How are you boys feeling? I thought you’d like some pancakes to dig into,”

Marco came up behind Jean, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek, “We’re good, mom. Those pancakes smell great”

She hummed contently and continued making the pancakes. While she let the first few cook, she turned to grab a plate, and began to flip them. Behind her, Marco continued to pepper Jean’s neck with light, slightly frisky, pecks, making him giggle and playfully shove at his shoulder, mumbling, “Stop, babe, _cut it out_ ”

Mrs. Bodt rolled her eyes at their young love, flipping more pancakes, and layering them onto the plate. She held a persistent grin, his beautiful face beaming at how improved her mood was while out with her friends, and now coming home to her son and his sweet boyfriend.

She finally turned around, holding the plate so she could carry it to the table, but stopped as she saw the two boys connected at the lips. She smirked and laid a hand onto her hip, neither of the two noticing her as they continued to hold onto one another and share a long kiss.

As Marco ended one kiss and was going in for another, enjoying the softness of Jean’s lips as they pushed against his, his mother cleared her throat. Marco instantly leapt back, as if he was burnt, and broke into a harsh blush, Jean mirroring him in the reaction.

“Marco, come now, you know better”, she gently scolded as she walked around them towards their kitchen table. She placed down the large plate, and asked for Marco to go ahead and set the table while she and Jean took a seat.

She reached over the small distance between them to grab onto his hand and she gave him an understanding look, “How are you and your father?”

Jean made an unsure expression, scrunching the corner of his lips over some, “It’s still a little iffy,”

She nodded, “You know you can ask me and Marco for anything, right?”

“Yes ma’am, of course”, he grinned and laid a hand on top of hers.

Marco laid down the last plate in front of Jean and sat down at his side, he looked up and smiled at Jean with the same understanding loving smile that his mother gave him. Jean returned it, and let go of Mrs. Bodt’s soft hand, “So, anyways, what’d you two do the whole night? Did you stay up late?”, she aimlessly asked as she began putting pancakes onto her plate.

The two instantly blushed harshly, Marco cleared his throat, and Jean played with a section of his hair that was sticking up in the air, “Uh, just video games and movies, mom”

Her eyes flicked up at the nervous tone that entered her son’s voice, and a knowing smirk painted her speckled cheeks, “Oh, _oh_ , I see,” she murmured as her eyes landed on the purple marks below her son’s ear, “ _That_ reminds me, honey”, she got up from her chair and walked over into the kitchen.

“Hm?”, Marco called out as his eyes followed her form. She returned soon enough with a bag from a pharmacy and handed it to him, “I picked this up for you. Be careful, okay?”

Marco raised a brow, and peered into the bag, and instantly felt his entire body turn pink. It had three packs of condoms in it. Not even one, but three. Jean looked over his shoulder to see, and his jaw dropped as he turned a deep crimson as well, “ _O-oh_ ”, he choked out.

Mrs. Bodt smiled and nodded to herself, “You’ll thank me later”

**Author's Note:**

> I made all of Jean's problems synonymous to my own, bc why tf not.  
> I'll make this like a series thing, but not a continued story (unless someone wants it to be), so if someone wants to give me cute Jean Marco prompts to write on, that'd be pretty gucci


End file.
